Opening and Closing to Barney: Baby Bop's Birthday 1995 VHS
Here is the opening and closing to Barney: Baby Bop's Birthday 1995 VHS Re-Release. Opening # FBI Warning Screen (1993-1996) # Interpol Warning Screen (1993-1996) # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) # Look At Me I'm 3! Title Card Plot When the pink and green balloons mysteriously appear, Barney tells the kids that today is a very special day because it's Baby Bop's birthday, and she's 3 years old. He and his friends plan the birthday presents all having to do with the number three, with a little help from The Barney Bag. From the "Three Little Kittens" to the" Three Little Fishes" and even some "Number Limbo" with Baby Bop's big brother, "BJ", three is everywhere. Meanwhile, Barney plans a surprise for Baby Bop with a little help from his friends. When Julie has a tiny cupcake for Baby Bop, Barney transforms it into a giant cupcake. In the end, Barney reveals the surprise he was working on. A pink tricycle! Everyone ends with the "I Love You" song and continues celebrating from there. Songs #Barney Theme Song (Original Version) #Little Speckled Frogs (1990) (1995 Version) #The Barney Bag (1992 Season 1 Version) (1995 Version) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (1995 Version) #Three Little Kittens (1992) (1995 Version) #Three Little Fishes (1992) (1995 Version) #Number Limbo (1992) (1995 Version) #Happy Birthday to You (1992) (1995 Version) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (Reprise) (1995 Version) #I Love You (Lullaby Version) Closing # Barney Says Segment (Look At Me I'm 3!) # End Credits # Notice Warning Screen (1993) # Riding in Barney's Car Trailer # Barney Songs Trailer # Making New Friends Trailer Trivia *This episode marked: **The final time Tina wears her yellow cast and the Re-Release in 1995 VHS contains trailers for Barney Songs, Riding in Barney's Car and Making New Friends. **The first time BJ and Julie appeared with Tina wearing her cast and Baby Bop still uses the very same tricycle to this day (it has barely changed, except the strings on the handlebars have been removed after this episode) When this video was re-released in 1995, it has different previews On the cover of the Cantonese dub of this DVD and VCD (寶寶寶寶的生日) it incorrectly on the song list (Presumably a goof on IVL's (The at the time Hong Kong distributors) part since the dub came out a few five week and seven years after the video got produced and released) *In [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Love_to_Read,_with_Barney Love to Read, with Barney], the "I Love You" scene from this episode is shown differently than the way it originally aired. *In the PBS Pledge Drive's version of this episode, the song, "Three Little Fishes" was cut, most likely due to time constraints. Instead, it transitioned to a scene where Baby Bop gets her present from BJ. In addition, the Barney Says segment was much different than the original version. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 1995 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on November 20, 1995 Category:1995 VHS